vendreadfandomcom-20200215-history
San Dolaire
San Dolaire is a port city on the island of Calfore in the Elemental Sea. It is the original hub town of the Elements of Fear campaign. History San Dolaire was founded as a port town that serves as a pit stop for ships to stop on their journeys. Not much is known about the cities history prior to the events of Elements of Fear. Sometime within the 10 years prior to Elements of Fear, Torvald Stonebreaker was given the status of Captain of the Guard, Travis the Bugbear had chosen to make the city his home, and Ardrin Silversun had joined the cities guard. The city itself is governed by the City Council which is comprised of 4 members; Lorelei, Bruno, Agatha, and Lance. Residents San Dolaire is home to many folks from all over. Many are buisness owners or serve the city in some capacity. Player Characters *Wild Thunder *Ember *Morthos *Ackmethia Non Player Characters *Travis the Bugbear *Ornate *Lieutenant Dalf *Carol *Torvald Stonebreaker *Edward Thatch *Smasher Wake *Ferris Wheeler *Dave Sparrow *Jack Sparrow *Danny Sparrow *Suzy Sparrow *Shalala *Wrench *Ardrin Silversun *Gerloc *Walter *Chef Matrone *Cash-in-Hand Deceased Residents *Brelly *Charlotte *Spamela *Willow *Varis Elements of Fear San Dolaire serves as the main hub city for the first 10 levels of Elements of Fear. Wild Thunder and Varis, 2 mercenaries who had met previously to the campaign, arrive in the city after accepting a call to action from the then Captian of the Guard, Torvald Stonebreaker. On the initial arrival to the island they had met Travis the Bugbear and Ornate before leaving the boat. Setting foor on the city they were greeted by Lieutenant Dalf who gave them a brief tour of the city before bringing them to meet with Torvald. The Party was asked to remove a bandit problem on the road to Flintown in exchange for gold and permission to own property in the city. From that point on San Dolaire served as the home base for the Party. Following the bandits, the Party was asked by a local "wizard" named Shalala to retieve some mushrooms from a small cave on the beaches outside of the cities walls. It was on this mission Wild Thunder caught a temporary disease. Shortly after, Wild Thunder had a date with Spamala that did not end well. In an attempt help Wild Thunder seal the deal with Spamela, Varis caused a commotion in the resturant that involved a pickle and sleeping gas. Wild Thunder and Spamela managed to get out before things escalated and the pair had an intimate night together that ended poorly for Spamela, it is unknown as to why. The Party recovering from the previous adventure accepted a job from an unnamed navy captain to defeat the 3 pirate lords based out of Filipe. The Party, now temporaily teamed with Ember, asked Dave to join the adventure. The Party then sailed off for an adventure that would change the course of their lives. When the Party returned home they were met with a crowd of upset citizens in the cities square. The people were very unhappy with Captain Torvalds management of the city and for seemingly ignoring the series of murders that had began before the Party left town. Shortly thereafter Torvald had been arrested and replaced with his second in command, Ardrin Silversun. The Party was contacted by the city to meet with Ardrin to discuss assisting in catching the killer on the loose in the city. The Party began their investigation by interviewing a series of suspects including Cash-in-Hand and Chef Matrone. Varis had discovered the killer was a butcher named Brelly who had happened to be a necromancer. After briefly fighting and defeating him, Varis and Wild Thunder were arrested for carrying a corpse through the streets. Ardrin pardoned them on the condition that they assist him further in the future. Soon after Ardrin asked the Party to remove the Firenewts that had previously attacked Flintown from the islands dormant volcano to prevent further attacks. The Party accepted this quest and made their way outside the city to fight the small Firenewt army. During their fight with the creatures the Party had awakened the Fire Elemental that slept within the volcano, angering it to the point that it began to destroy the entire island. It however was unable to destory San Dolaire as it was being protected by a ward created by Travis the Bugbear and sevarl of the cities mages. However this would not last for long, Ardrin assigned the Party a new task to retrieve a weapon from Volvos capable of easily bringing the Fire Elemental down. Ardrin had a team prepared for them while the Party was unconcious. This team was made up of Dave, Jack, Shalala, Wrench, Walter, Cash-in-Hand, and Morthos. The Party quickly left San Dolaire to retireve the weapon. For over a week the mages of San Dolaire exhausted themselves to the brink of death to keep the ward up while the Fire Elemental rampaged outside. The Party returned to the island in time with the weapon in hand, they entered combat with the Fire Elemental and defeated it. A few weeks passed as things returned to normal for the city, looking for work the Party met with a woman named Kethra Helder. She was looking for help curing a strange disease that had swept through her home of Hesteria. The Party had purchased a boat and with reassembled their previous crew to sail. While looking over their ship before leaving town, the Party discovered a pair of stowaways. The first was a Gnoll from Volvos named Stab that wished to serve the newly crowned King Morthos. The second was the Nighthag, Killwillow, who wished to continue to eat the dreams of Wild Thunder and his friends in secret. In a quick fight Killwillow realized she was outnumbered and retreated. With their crew assembled, the Party set sail for Hesteria. Not long after they returned from their failed mission in Hesteria with Ackmethia, Ardrin called the Party to his office to discuss their next mission. San Dolaire was contacted by the island of Icerose for assistance. The Air Elemental that called Icerose home was going berserk and destroying everything in sight as it traveled south. Ardrin asks the Party for their cooperation as they seem to be experts in Elemental slaying. The Party boarded their ship and set sail once more. Seemingly from nowhere, the Partys ship is teleported back to San Dolaire thanks to the help of Ethic. The Party made their way to the Center Castle of San Dolaire to report their mission to Ardrin. When they entered the Castle they noticed that it was seemingly abandoened with not a single official or mage in sight. When they arrived at Ardrins office he was sat at his desk with Travis the Bugbear nearby. Ardrin asked what happened on their mission, the Party reported that they had killed the Air Elemental. Ardrin then stood up and announced that everything was prepared now, he ordered Travis to kill the Party and made his way to the Airship he had docked outside his window. Ackmethia and Morthos both made an attempt to chase Ardrin but they were interupted by Travis' signiture spell, the Za Warudo Time Stop. Assassins made themselves known to the Party and attacked as Travis made his escape with Ardrin. Ackmethia and Morthos managed to get aboard Ardrins airship and corner theur new enemy. However Ardrin and Travis made a final escape using the Dimension Door spell and were no longer within sight of the pair. Meanwhile Wild Thunder fights for his life against the 4 assassins, luckily he is saved thanks to Morthos who summons his army of Gnolls. The Gnolls chase the assassins out of the office and the battle ends. Investigating Ardrins office Wild Thunder finds a secret room with a series of maps and books. Among the books is a list of names and items. It is revealed here that Ardrin plans to make himself into a god. The next day the Party is summoned by the City Council to discuss what they know, however Morthos is nowhere to be seen. The Party is given a trial with the former Captain of the Guard, Torvald. It is decided that the Party and Torvald are responsible for Ardrins treachery and they are tasked to stop Ardrin through any means necessary. Taking Ardrins airship and their crew, the Party leaves San Dolaire in pursuit of Ardrin and what he needs to achieve his goal. Category:Locations